kerlifandomcom-20200222-history
Creepshow (song)
Creepshow is track number eight on Kerli's first studio album Love Is Dead. It was also released as a digital single on November 18, 2008, along with a music video directed by Daniel Müntinen and Jaagup Metsalu and animated by Birds of Paradise Animation. Kerli performed the song live at Õllesummer. Composition The demo version, Freakshow, was leaked along with a large amount of similar demos on November 2, 2012. The song's bridge features the Estonian nursery rhyme Põdral maja, a folk song. Kerli sings this during the bridge of Creepshow. Nursery rhyme: Põdral maja metsa sees Väiksest aknast välja vaatab Jänes jookseb kõigest väest Lävel seisma jääb Kopp-kopp lahti tee Metsas kuri jahimees Jänes tuppa tule sa Anna käppa ka English translation: A reindeer has a little house in the forest He's looking out from a small window The rabbit is running towards the house And he stops in the doorway Knock-knock, open up There's an evil hunter in the forest The reindeer says to the rabbit Come inside and shake my hand Music video The Sun becomes the Moon and the video moves onto Kerli as she jumps down from a diamond, Looking at a butterfly fluttering around. She starts walking past a cave with a monster inside who cheers up as she walks past and a mushroom, more naked children, then comes up to a little man jumping up and down in anger, then she kisses the frog below him and it becomes three naked girls and the man cheers up as Kerli moves onto a topless mermaid, Kerli gets on her knees and plants a flower that blooms quickly, becoming five butterflies. The butterflies carry over the mushroom that has the words, "SAUNA 13" on it, and out pops some naked babies into the river the mermaid is in. they dance around on the mushroom and the Mermaid juggles one of them while just holding another in her left hand. then Kerli walks more while a house with legs runs by her with an old woman chasing it with a sign in her hand. Then we see an old man try to free his bread from underneath a turtle. Kerli comes up to the man and brushes the turtle's back, making it light up and move for them. We see the diamond right as she walks away from them again. Kerli looks up to see the butterfly again then walks upto a man with a music box, he has a wooden leg and no left arm, then Kerli strokes his face and he grows his arm back as the wooden leg grows leaves, he winds the box and curtains open portraying the rhyme that fills in the bridge of the song, a moose pops out from the window of his house, then goes back in and a bunny hops by and knocks twice on the house, the moose pops up as the hunter does in the background, pointing his gun around, then the moose lets the bunny in. Then the house with legs sits down by them and the old lady puts the sign next to it which spins around and says "SOLD" then Kerli walks away and up and over a house, then Kerli hops into a ditch a frog fell into and helps him out, then the one-eyed frog balls-up and rolls away. Kerli shrinks and bows her head. The butterfly flutters overhead and Kerli grows diamond wings and flutters away with the butterfly and the camera zooms out and shows the whole of Estonia. Soundtracks The song was also featured on the soundtrack to Burnout Paradise on the XBox 360 and PlayStation 3. It was also featured in the television show The City. Lyrics Credits Song *Writing: Vanessa Bley, David Maurice and Kerli *Mixing: David Maurice *Keyboards: David Maurice and John Deley *Drum Programming: David Maurice *Percussion: David Maurice *Drums: Skoota Warner *Bass Guitar: David Maurice and Fil Eisler *Guitar: David Maurice and Fil Eisler *Backing Vocals: Audrey Martells, Tanesha Gary and Vanessa Bley *Vocals: Kerli Gallery Kerli - Singing Põdralmaja Kerli - Creepshow (Live at Õllesummer) References Category:Songs written by Kerli Category:Songs written by Vanessa Bley Category:Songs written by David Maurice Category:Songs Category:Promotional singles Category:Music